


Samus loves to be on the knotty list

by Heikitsune25



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: F/M, Humor, Knotting, Other, Rough Sex, beastiality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 02:46:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17820335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heikitsune25/pseuds/Heikitsune25
Summary: Due to Samus’s hectic working life as a bounty hunter, she doesn’t come home enough to spend time with Link. So, both lovers’ take every chance they can get to do the beast with two backs, even if it’s in Link’s wolf form. A not so secret kink of Samus.  Even if they have to do it in the privacy of Zelda’s room. In her bed. For the tenth time. That month.





	Samus loves to be on the knotty list

Samus Love To Be On The Knotty List

 

"No." Link looked at his wife with utter exasperation. Even with a cute, but mischievous glint in Samus's eye, Link held fast in his decision.

Dressed in a deep red Santa style mini dress, Samus Aran looked beautiful and a little silly with the floppy red hat on her head. The low-cut top gave a very tasteful look into her impressive bust as the rest of the dress curved with her toned waist. Even with the cute white fluff hanging at the edges, Samus still looked more like a slutty Santa than a cute one. The skirt of the dress is small enough that if she were to bend over, her red thong would shyly peek out.

Not that Link would even let anyone peek under there without getting a broken neck out of it.

The hero of twilight himself wasn't really feeling that festive in his handsome black suit. The top three buttons are undone showing off his collarbone and a black choker with a snowflake charm that Samus made him wear. Much to her joy and his annoyance. Still, the suit fit his athletic frame nicely and his hair is still that same right amount of messy.

"It's fun." Samus countered argued.

"She'll kill us." Link sighed. "Revive us, and then kill me again for not stopping you."

And so, it would explain why neither of them are down below celebrating with everyone else. Yet it wouldn't explain why they are arguing in Zelda's room. The queen of Hyrule's room is as beautiful as it could get for a noble. A desk and large mirror for combing her hair, three long large shelves filled with books, and an even larger wardrobe for her clothes.

However, what the loving couple really focused on is the large soft bed. And what they could do on it.

"We haven't had sex in while." The bounty hunter's blunt rebuttal.

And while Link did turn a little red at her forwardness, he couldn't deny her facts. With how busy she is Samus with her headhunting, she barely gets any time to even have a short make-out session with Link let alone long hours of sex. And theirs the kids to consider.

And Link agrees with her with no real complaint. Except….

"But on her bed….in my wolf form…" The hero rubbed his temples at the thought of what his wife wanted from him.

"…" And Samus eyes sparkled with interest as she nodded her head.

Link was starting to wonder if it is his wife's Chozo DNA that gives her such strange kinks. While it's nothing new that Samus enjoys doing the dirty dozen in Link wolf form; the time in that coffee shop bathroom week was something to remember.

And to honest, it's not like anyone would notice this time. The Christmas party Zelda and a few of the other nobles had thrown together now has a live band playing. And with all that noise, no one would hear them. More so since Zelda's room is above and away forming the main hall. Sure, some of the sharped ear fighters could hear them, but they wouldn't dare interrupt them.

Falco is still breathing funny since he mistaken walked in on them and ruin the mood. Till this day Link has never seen his wife move so fast.

But….

"The last time we did it in her bed, Zelda nearly drowned me in a lake. Of lava." Link groaned as he remembered that painful experience.

"Please…" And there she goes. The puppy eyes. A small quiver of her lower lip, as she pats that sweet spot on his head. It can get him to do anything. But Link is a warrior. He's faced monst-

"Fine. But one time. We'll do more when get home." And he is also a sucker of a husband for his cute wife.

'I am spoiling her too much.' Link sighed and let his body shrink down to his wolf form. Although it wasn't much of a shrink considering he is a massive canine. Nearly as big as the average wolf. And even though Link was viscous denying her any sort of sexual interaction, his red knot cock is fully erect between his legs. At a hefty ten inches, the prick is nearly as long as his human dick. But it is thicker. The knot itself is thicker than Samus's wrist.

"You seem eager…" The blonde taunted him lightly. Link turned his head but gave a small growl of annoyance.

Still, the mother of two didn't wait and positioned herself on Zelda's bed. On her hands and knees with her large taunt butt wiggling in the air for Link to mount her. Shaking her wide hips as she pulled aside her damp underwear. Her lust and eagerness to fuck staining it.

With what sounded like the canine equivalent of a sigh, Link took his position and put his front paws on his wife's shoulders. His cock pointing at Samus's twitching pussy.

'If I am going to do this, I may as well enjoy myself.' Link thought with as much of a smile he could muster before slamming his bestial member into his wife's cunt. Knot and all split the lustful bounty hunter's pussy wide open.

"Haaa!" Samus snapped her head up as Link unceremoniously shoved his massive knotted prick in her soaked muff. His rising up to meet Link's brutal thrusts as her pussy clenched and squeezed around the bitch breaking cock. Her lust squirting out and staining the queen of Hyrule's bed as she cried and from Link's body shaking slams.

"F-Fuck! Ahh~" Samus cursed and wailed loud enough to shake the room. If it wasn't for the live orchestra playing downstairs everyone would be able to hear her beg for Link to plow her silly and the rocking of Zelda's bed. The whole duel queen-sized mattress and it's supports rocked as if in the midst of an earthquake. The creaking and her howling bounced off the walls.

Link, however, shoved her head back down into the sheets with his paws. Rutting into his wife furiously as she came and moaned into Zelda's bed. The hero turned wolf held nothing back and crashed his hips into his mate like a freight train. Plowing his cock as deep into Samus as he could as he kept her pinned to the bed. His balls slapping at her clit while she moaned and cried beneath him.

The hero of twilight treated his wife like a bitch and heat and fucked her with the intentions to breed her. Preparing her greedy pussy to pop out another pair of twins while his knot stretched out her cunt. He growled. Snarling at the tightness of her pussy as his lover's muff suffocated his dick through the rigorous pounding, he is giving her.

Samus moaned and wailed into Zelda's sheets. Her tongue drooling out on the pillow she held with her smiled twisted in maddingly pleasure. Her hand tore the sheets form the shockwaves racing through her body. Her bountiful tits, rub and mashed against the sheets as they shook. Her steely nipple bouncy out of the top as she threw her back up in another shattering orgasm but Link pushed her back down. His rutting only getting faster as his weighty, jizz filled sack cracked at her clit.

Link did just what she wanted and showed her not an ounce of mercy with his fucking. As much as she loves his tender side, it's been too long since her lover went wild inside of her. Ruining her holes and breeding her to his heart's contents. It was how she got pregnant with their kids.

"Mmm~! Haaa~!" That thought made her pussy clamp up more. The idea of Link breeding her, again and again, made her bitch of a body sing at the idea.

This is the standard affair for whenever the couple makes love. Rough-faced paced fucking that leaves them both tired sore, and their bed broken and wet; They're already on their tenth bed this week. Samus's mad sex drive and endurance, combined with Link's stamina made for crazy long and hard fucking sessions. Even though Link plans to fuck his wife hard enough to keep her sedated until they get to a place where they can go at for a whole day, like her ship, he knows he's going to be stuck to her for a while.

Given that Samus rarely comes home, her lust can reach madding levels for her. While not enough to make it hard for her to do her job, but it does make it an issue when they are in front of the kids. Link is really not ready to give the twins that talk yet. And he's worried what Samus would say.

"Haaa~!" Their lovemaking is reaching its peak as Samus roared and came once again. Soaking Zelda's sheets as the bed shook and thundered violently. Until there was a loud thud as the legs of the bed broke under their monstrous lovemaking. The beams holding the roof up bent slightly as the bed kept shaking, yet the bounty her hunter and her alpha couldn't have cared less. Link focused on tiring his wife out as much as he could with speedy, near back-breaking thrust in Samus's twat. While the woman her herself moaned helplessly, but happily while her cunt was ravaged and tamed.

With a sharp bark, Link grabbed his wife's ponytail and yanked her head up as he hilted his knot into her. Making Samus eyes rolling up from a two-pronged orgasm from his bulbous red pecker punching into her womb and depositing his sweltering hot load inside of her. The first one was her pussy locking up and milking even more of Link's syrupy thick discharge. The second made her hips shake and quiver as a stutter jet of her arousal drenched the queen of Hyrule's sheets even further.

"MMMPH!?" Samus locked up as she came and lost all feeling in her legs. Laying on the bed as Link inseminated her bitchy cunt. Link steaming cum stuffing her cunt to it's fullest with every pulse and shudder of his cock. The creamy viscous cum dripped out the fucked dumb wife's pussy like molasses on Zelda's bed. Mixing with Samus's cum as it dripped off the darken sheets and onto the wooden floor. A small bulged even formed in her belly form how full she felt. Probably even getting her pregnant again.

"T-That was…good…" Samus panted in lust drunken haze as she laid flat on the bed. Link's jizz still filling her as she twitched and shuddered with every painting of her pussy. Her clothes torn from Link's claws and wet form their sexual fluids and her drool. Samus is utterly satisfied. For about two hours.

'This should hold her over until we get home and can really go out at.' Link gave a mental sigh at the fucked happy smile on his wife's face. 'Although we're going to have to pay the babysitter extra…'

"Link?" Samus said. Her voice muffled in the spit and stained and torn sheets.

The wolf tilted his head in a form of answering her.

"I can't feel my legs."

….

There was an odd bark form Link that sounded like 'Fuck'

-OOO-

  
Zelda walked up the stairs to her private chambers with a curious thought.

'What was the sound earlier?' As the queen was mingling with the other party guest, she thought she heard something upstairs. With so many combatants she thought it was nothing but her nerves. Until she noticed Link and Samus weren't at the party.

'If it's Link and Samus again I swear I'll skin that mongrel and spayed the horny bounty hunter.' The queen growled as she rounded a corner.

Only to nearly run into Link, who was carrying Samus in his arms. The bounty hunter looked rather disheveled as her dress was a torn.

"Link? What's wrong with Samus?" The princess looked at the both of them with worry.

"Oh um…" The hero of twilight nervously tried to look the princess in the eye as he answered her. "She just has a small case of the stomach flu…er…"

Samus was lucky enough to finish for him. "Palutena's quiche…thing didn't agree with me…"

"Well, I am rather glad it didn't. It did pull a knife on Ragna." Zelda sighed in both relief and worry. "No wonder Pit looked so worried when I allowed her to bring something homemade…."

Zelda shook her head at the thought of letting the goddess cook the whole meal for tonight.

"Are you alright?" The queen asked getting back to the topic at hand.

"Oh, she's fine. We're just going to head home early as all. So, um see you later." Link gave his best smile and quickly started to move past Zelda.

"Wait."

Zelda's voice suddenly grew cold as she stopped them.

"Ye-Yes?" Link answered. Slowly turning around to see the stern glare of Zelda. His grin waved under her gaze.

"Did you two hear anything coming from my room?" Zelda asked as the air around her grew colder. "like a loud…thumping?"

A cold sweat went down Link's back. "Nope."

"Is that so?"

"Yup."

"I see." Zelda said with an honest smile. Before she quickly turning and power walked to her room.

"We've got like ten seconds," Samus said ominously. As Link took off into a sprint.

"Fuckfuckfcuk- "

"I'LL CASTRATE THE BOTH OF YOU!" Storming down the hall, Zelda cam bolting at them like a linebacker coming in for a tackle. Her arrows of light in her hand as she got ready to fire.

"Oh. It's a lot less than I thought." The bounty hunter mused absentmindedly as another magical arrow whizzed by her and just grazed the tips of Link's hair.

"Oh really!?" Sometimes Samus's calm outlook could really get to him at times.

-OOO-

  
"You god damn horny animals!" Zelda raged as she fired light arrow after light arrow after them. Link skillfully dodging every shot. Which is impressive given that they are running in a crowded ballroom filled with otherworldly fighters and residents of Hyrule.

Baiken looked at the princess chasing the married couple with utter confusion. It was less about the fact that Zelda is trying to kill Link. And more to the fact that everyone says it as nothing. No one even seemed to care that some of Zelda's arrows were whizzing past their noses.

It was more off-putting form how lovely the place looked. A massive decorated Christmas tree in the middle of the room with all the party guest dressed either to the nines in formal wear or cute silly Christmas themed outfits.

Like Baiken herself. The demon woman is dressed in a more conservative kimono. A dark green dress with red Santa clause face everywhere on it. Her hair is done up in a lavishing bun and a Christmas hat on her head. The very girly, and stupid design forced on her by Princess Peach.

Ragna was right there with her, although a bit luckier. He was able to wear a nice blazer and but the red collar shirt under it had a blinking red nose and deer horns. The blazer is loosely open while the two three buttons of his shirt are open as well. He wore a Christmas hat on his head thanks to the demon woman drinking sake next to him.

'If I have to suffer, so do you.' Were her words.

"Does this…happen often?" Baiken asked hesitantly as she watches Link backflip off a table to avoid an arrow, with Samus still in his arms.

She asked the two other people, Pit and Snake, who were talking with her. The super soldier wearing a goody green sweater with Santa's and snowflakes. While Pit, the young angel looked more like a winged elf with his plastic long ears and silly green toga.

"Yup." Snake, in his own stylish two-piece suit, answered with a drag of his cigarette.

"This the err..." Pit held his chin in thought. "third-"

"That's the tenth bed you owe me!!" Zelda shouted from atop a table. Firing at Link as he ducked and weaved through the crowd. "THE TENTH!"

"Tenth. It's the tenth time." Pit corrected himself.

"Uh huh…." Baiken was starting to wonder if she isn't drunk enough yet.

"Oh yeah." The swordswoman turned to Ragna. Hoping to turn the conversation into something less strange. "How's your stomach? That…thing did stab you. With a butcher knife."

"Hm? Oh yeah, I am fine." The nicely dressed grim reaper shrugged off her concern. "You know I've taken worse. Actually, you stabbed me last week remember."

"I did?" Baiken swirled her drink in thought. "Hm. Can't remember. But You must have deserved it so you're not sorry."

Ragna just sighed, "Still it's not the worse food I had. At least I didn't see my life flash before my eyes. Twice.

"Wait you've eaten worse food? And You lived!?" Snake asked in disbelief. "I mean I know you're made of some tough stuff but I only thought Angels could survive that."

"You said ai came back whole…I may have left a part of myself back there…" Ragna grew a distant, thousand-mile stare.

"You keep talking about how bad Noel's cooking is. You're making me want to try it." Baiken scoffed.

"Yeah no. I happen to like you so I am not letting you try that…. thing…" Ragna blurted out what was on his mind as he was remembering the horrors of his past life. But Baiken turned utterly red at his words.

"Wha-Is-is that drink going to your head or something…" The demon woman growled under her breath in embarrassment.

"Man, food worse than Palutena's…" Pit shivered in fear. "I am glad medusa can cook-wha!?" An arrow nearly took the young angle's head off. Zelda is still on her hunt.

"My beds are not your love nest you rutting animals!" Zelda bellowed as she fired another arrow. This one just barely hitting Robin as he was talking with his female self.

"Maybe she should stop buying such comfy beds. Also, her aims getting better." The bounty hunter mused absentmindedly as another magical arrow whizzed by her. Link still ducking and weaving through the crowd. Jumping off Bowser's head, much like Mario himself, before sliding under and bouncing off King DeeDee's belly. It's quite the display of acrobatic skill form the young hero.

"I will mount your balls over my fireplace you flea-bitten-!!"

Too bad it's under such circumstances.

As the hero of twilight crashed through the window, Zelda's still shooting arrows at them as he lands on his feet and sprinted to his horse, the only words that escaped him was.

"Yeah. I spoil you way too much…."


End file.
